Brothers
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Matt and Al always have one another. FACE family. Drabbles.
1. Sports

Of the Bonnefoy-Kirkland boys, Alfred seemed to be the most well rounded in school. The teen participated in sports like football and track as well as the science and math clubs. Despite the boy's outward denseness and childish energy, he keeps winning in the nerd tournaments.

The older brother, Matthew, didn't do much. But that's what the quieter teen wanted them to see. How did they think Alfred stayed fit over the summer? His younger brother was the laziest person he knew. It was really a waste of Alfred's intelligence to sit on the couch playing video games all summer. Alfred would spot him with some sports gear and jump away from the video game instantly. After all, there's nothing better than some sibling rivalry. At school Matthew participated in the French club, the literature club, and hockey. His parents never noticed his participation in hockey, since hockey season occurred during their busiest time at work. Alfred, the sweetheart, asked for all the money needed for Matthew's sport. So every year Alfred got the money for Matthew to play, and video taped every single one of his games. Even when the moron was sick. As endearing as the action was, Matthew always scolded his brother for doing such a thing.

What Matthew didn't know was after freshman year, Alfred saved money for every single penny of his hockey costs.

During their sophomore year, Alfred quit track to do lacrosse with his brother. For the rest of their high school career they were the unbeatable twins. (Although no one seemed to convince Matthew to join football. Alfred was no help since he didn't care what his brother did as long as he was happy.)


	2. Soothe those Worries

"Hey Mattie" Alfred murmured, gazing at the stars above their head, squirming against the house shingles at his back.

Matthew hummed in response to his younger twin's whisper against the crickets chirping in the background of their father's small French country side home. The frogs croaked lazily in the summer heat, creating that soothing music from younger days.

"Do you think I'll be able to go to the moon?" Alfred's hand, the one not curled around his brother's own, stretched toward the endless twinkling stars closing in on the air. "I know NASA doesn't go anymore, but will they let me go?"

His brother hummed once again, thoughtful in his response, "Maybe Alfie, but it's not likely. You know this as I know I can't actually live on just maple syrup."

The light laugh sparking within the cool breeze caused Matthew to smile contently. Once Alfred absorbed the music sounds of a peaceful night, he began again, "Matt, will we always be this close?"

"Why of course-" Matthew began worriedly, his brother was the optimistic one between the two of them. What could've sparked this question?

"But Matt," Alfred began solemn and with the wisdom he saved for Matt's eyes and ears only, "I know you want to go to school in Canada. It's practically your fate to go there, but I'm going to the States. We'll grow without one another and will we have our twin connection after all that?"

"Alfred," Matthew breathed, sighing at his brother's worries, "we'll always have this connection. You know that while we _are _seniors, and going to across the ocean to study, we'll always have each other. You know we'll plan our schools of choice as close as possible to each other. Papa and Dad will frown at the distance, before ultimately buying a house in between our colleges."

"But Matt," Alfred whined, insecure at the mere _thought _at being away from his other half.

Matthew bumped their foreheads together, effectively silencing his brother's half formed illogical worries. He looked into the lighter eyes that otherwise matched his own, and allowed a wistful smile at Alfred's total loving- _but oh so scared to be apart- _personality. "We'll be fine. You'll be fine, I'm sure with your charisma you'll make fast friends."

Alfred curled into his brother's side, closed his eyes to the familiar scent of Matthew. "I'm not so sure."

Matthew's arm curled around his brother, "Hush, you. You'll be _fine. _You're practically American _now _and we live in London half the time!"

Alfred hummed in slight discontent, but his brother was warm and the crickets were singing him to sleep, so he didn't push it. Instead his arms circled his brother's waist, and his head rested under Matthew's chin. Alfred felt the chuckle rumble through his brother at his childish actions, but Matthew nuzzled his hair and planted a kiss to let him slink to sleep.

Their parents found them like that on the roof the next morning, cooing over the cute sight. Francis snapped photos of their boys, while Arthur lamented that they might get sick and thank goodness it didn't rain.


End file.
